A Penguin That Bothering Us
"A Penguin That Bothering Us" is the sixth episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Cho Cho *Erik *Atticus *Bo (Boadicea) *Ashley *Lauren *Vivien *Slikk *Unknown Antagonist Character Transcript (In Ice Winds Middle School) *Montay: So? Another day in the locker. *Alto: Gosh, i have a pack of candy there. *Montay: What? Lucky you. *Alto: Always been that fun. (Montay meet up with fhe ladies) *Montay: Hello girls. *Cho Cho: Oh, hi Montay. *Montay: Nice to meet you. *Adelie Girl #1: What is he doing? *Adelie Girl #2: What are you doing in our spot? *Adelie Girl #3: You have something? *Montay: No. Just hanging out. Always hanging out. *Adelie Girl #1: Don't even think about it. (Montay plays with Cho Cho's arm) *Montay: Just playing with the penguin's arm. *Cho Cho: *hit Montay* Stop! *Montay: What?! *Cho Cho: You monster! *Montay: Can i apolo- *Adelie Girl #1: NO! *Montay: Man, screw this. *Cho Cho: You have something to say? *Montay: I'm out. Bye (Outside of Ice Winds Middle School) *Montay: Forget the school. I'm leaving. (Montay leaves Ice Winds Middle School. In Penguin-Land) *Miss Viola: Alright students. You're free to go. Class dismissed. (Penguin Elementary dismissed) *Erik: That was fun. *Atticus: Can't wait for middle school. *Shippo: Alright Erik. I came to visit you. *Erik: Sure thing Shippo. *Shippo: I know we have fun together. *Slikk: Don't forget. I will have fish whatever i want to. *Shippo: Okay. *Bo: Don't forget. It's gonna be much fun. *Erik: We heard of that before. *Ashley: So? Everything alright. *Slikk: Yes. We do something on what we do. *Atticus: I know everything from our game we're gonna play. *Slikk: Ice crasher? *Erik: No. We're setting up some checkers. *Slikk: Cool. *Shippo: Ok, I'm up for a game. *Slikk: I am ready to play than smashing another ice block. *Erik: You sure bet. *Shippo: Let's get to it, then. *Slikk: Okay. (In Snowy Plains) *Montay: Wow, look at all the snow. This is getting interested. (Montay continue walking in the plains. In Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Holding things is too much. *Josesito: We must move the boulders to the other side. *Esequiel: I agree. *Josesito: That's too much work. *Esequiel: Man, if i was ready for tickle tortures, i would end this right now. *Josesito: We all have problems for sometimes. *Esequiel: I guess. (Back at Penguin-Land) *Slikk: This is a fun game. *Shippo: Yeah. It is a fun game. *Lauren: Go Slikk! *Slikk: I have a hard time playing this game. *Vivien: We all have hard times and made mistakes. *Slikk: I guess. (Back at Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Josesito! Did you set up my rocket ship? *Josesito: Yes. We are going to Penguin-Land for a fun time. *Esequiel: Alright and let's go. (Esequiel and Josesito starts the rocket ship and take off to Penguin-Land.Back at Snowy Plains in the mountains) *Montay: I remember the water flood that happen. A new waterfall is made and nothing will happen at all. Wait. Downpour Lake is ahead. (Esequiel and Josesito was flying in the sky on the rocket ship) *Montay: Esequiel? I can look for a new place. Downpour Lake. (Montay heads over to Downpour Lake. Back at Penguin-Land) *Slikk: I will win! *Shippo: Not so fast. *Slikk: No, i can do it. *Shippo: We'll see about that. *Slikk: Yeah. *Erik: Alright Shippo, you can win this. *Bo: You can win this. (Shippo beat Slikk's ice cubes and wins) *Shippo: Yes! *Slikk: NO! *Shippo: Yeah! *Slikk: *flips over the game* I'm done. I'm done. *leaves* I'm getting a snow cone. *Shippo: No, come back. *Slikk: It's okay. It happen sometimes when players lose. *Shippo: You don't have to be a sore loser. Be special like Mumble. *Slikk: Mumble is special. But not me. *Shippo: Penguins are different. They are different species of penguins like you. *Slikk: But it's different. It's okay. I give up. (Esequiel and Josesito arrives) *Slikk: Oh Esequiel, you're here. *Esequiel: Well Slikk. I got you this *show Slikk his fish pop* Alto loves this and i call it a fish pop. *Slikk: Thanks! *hold his fish pop* Wow. This is like a stick. *Esequiel: Of course, it's ice. *Josesito: Um..... i saw Montay going to Downpour Lake. I say hi to him. But he's going to a dangerous place around Snowy Plains. *Shippo: No. It's another adventure. *Josesito: Esequiel. You know what to do. *Esequiel: I can sense it. A evil genius lives here. *Shippo: And who would that evil genius be? *Esequiel: I don't know. Let's go. *Shippo: We must be careful. (Esequiel, Shippo and Josesito get on the rocket ship) *Slikk: You're gonna be safe? *Esequiel: Yes, as we be careful with something. *Erik: Okay, you bet. *Esequiel: Sure, let's go. *Shippo: Let's get going. (The rocket ship take on to Snowy Plains, in Downpour Underwater Ruins) *Montay: Wow. I never seen this place before. *Doxic: Hello there. Would you like to join? *Montay: What kind of bug are you? *Doxic: A toxic bug. Let's meet up with Corl. *Montay: Sure. I wonder what Corl will do. *Doxic: We will meet us and my team. *Montay: Sure thing. (In Downpour Lake, the rocket ship stops by) *Esequiel: Okay. This is kinda creepy. *Shippo: Good thing these "bugs" are on our side. *Esequiel: No, they are a enemy of us. *Josesito: I don't know what these bugs are. *Shippo: Doxic said that him and his team are toxic bugs. *Toxic Bug #1: What? *Toxic Bug #2: Who are those guys? *Toxic Bug #3: Oh, it's Esequiel. *Esequiel: What? They know me? *Toxic Bug #1: Corl know everything about you. *Shippo: Is that so? Trivia *The episode was originally titled as "Stop Bothering Me!". Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Episodes